At least send an owl
by PkmnLegacy
Summary: HarryGinny. Harry and Ginny send letters to eachothers while Ginny is at the Burrow and Harry is saving the world.
1. Week 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and you know it!

Authors note: These are the letters Harry and Ginny send to eachother during the first week. The story will be over about 1 year, if anyone seem to like it.

**Week 1.**

_Ginny,_

_We are now in Godrics Hollow,_

_and staying at an inn, but we have bought a tent to live in._

_We will start searching the ruins tomorrow._

_I can't write more now, I don't know what to write._

_Ron is calling. I'd better go see what he want._

_This will be over soon, I promise._

_/Harry_

_Harry,_

_What was my brother calling about?_

_You know that you can write anything._

_It shouldnt be too hard for you to come up with a few more lines..._

_Anyway, you come back soon then?_

_Love you always._

_/Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_Don't write the 'L-word' in a letter!_

_It is way too dangerous!_

_If you-know-who finds out..._

_Anyway, as I said, I don't know what to write about._

_Ron was just calling to say that he and Hermione was going_

_for dinner and that if I wanted to join them I should do so._

_/Harry_

_To: The-Boy-I-Love,_

_(Since you use titles I do to!)_

_I don't care. Still don't care._

_Do you seriously think that neither Snape or Malfoy picked _

_up that we were dating?_

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_I can say it how many times I want!_

_/Ginny, AKA the-girl-who-loves-you_

_Ginny, please stop writing this or I will stop writing back._

_We have investigated the ruins now, and we only found a diary._

_It was my mothers. It was in a small wooden box, and I think that if_

_we had found it just a few weeks later water would had gotten into the _

_box and destroyed the box._

_There was almost nothing left of the house. It seemed to had burnt_

_down to the ground._

_I don't know how the box made it from the fire._

_Hermione said it might had been protected by a spell._

_Write back soon (without the L-word!)_

_/Harry_


	2. Week 2

_Harry,_

_As you wish I do not include that word in this letter._

_Have you found anything interesting?_

_They are actually reopening Hogwarts, so I'm going there in a week._

_/Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_I really thought they wouldn't do that._

_Not after Dumbledore's death._

_We have found nothing of real interest._

_Ron and Hermione are getting closer to eachother._

_We will proceed to a small town in southwest England, _

_where there might be clues about some of those things that I told you about._

_After that we will go to the order's headquarters._

_/Harry_

_Harry,_

_That sound really good._

_Maybe I can come and visit you in the headquarters?_

_Just send a reply with the next letter._

_It is getting boring here. There is nothing to do._

_Me and mom will go to Diagon Alley and buy the stuff I need for next year._

_She asked me to tell you that if you needed anything you only have to write._

_/Ginny_


	3. Week 3

_Ginny,_

_We need only some stuff from Fred and George._

_Nothing of real importance. We can fix that ourselfs._

_/Harry_

_Harry,_

_I will tell mum that you don't need anything._

_Please answer my question._

_Can i visit?_

_/Ginny_

_Ginny, stay away. Please._

_I can't stand if I met you, and then had to go again._

_I just couldn't do that._

_I am sorry that I didn't answer that in the last letter._

_/Harry_

_Harry,_

_It's ok. I will just go back to Hogwarts and wait for you._

_Please come back! I can't live without you..._

_/Ginny_


	4. Week 4

_Ginny,_

_You don't have to wait._

_You can see other boys if you like._

_I can't guarantee that I come back, _

_and if I don't come back at least I want you_

_to get on with your life._

_/Harry_

_Harry,_

_We can talk openly in letters now?_

_Then I can tell you that I would never be able to _

_get on with my life without you._

_I would die for you. I would wait for you if it so took 50 years._

_I can't live without you. I waited more then 5 years._

_When I had you, I couldn't._

_I can wait._

_/Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_Please understand that I might not come back,_

_and that you can't isolate yourself then._

_I know you waited. I know you can wait._

_This is about YOU not me._

_I want you to not isolate if I die._

_/Harry_

_To Harry Potter,_

_I can't promise that Harry._

_After all, I waited so long._

_And I never gave up hope._

_/Ginny_


	5. Week 5

_Ginny, I can understand how you feel._

_I couldn't go on without you either._

_Still, I have to ask you to try._

_Don't waste your life if I don't come back._

_/Harry_

_Harry,_

_I can't. I know it._

_I just wouldn't be happy._

_Not without you, I have never truly been._

_How's it going anyway?_

_/Ginny_

_To: Ginny_

_We will soon go to Grimauld Place._

_Ron and Hermione says hello._

_School starts soon right?_

_/Harry_

_Harry,_

_Yes, it will start in just two days._

_Please hurry to come back, and say hello to my_

_brother and Hermione._

_(Are they going out yet?)_

_Your truly, Ginny._


	6. Week 6

_No, they are still to thick to get that they should be together._

_We are at the order headquarters right now._

_We have been on a location, looking for a you-know-what._

_I keep having nightmares about you, and other people dying._

_I haven't slept well since I left you._

_There is so much more that I want to tell you, but this owl could _

_get caught, so I can't._

_I am sorry that it took so long to write._

_See you soon /Harry_

_Harry,_

_I'm back in school._

_It's total chaos._

_The post as defence against dark arts teacher is filled by Lupin,_

_but you should already know that._

_The potions professor is still Slughorn, but he seems to _

_try and hide as much as possible._

_I think that Dumbledore's death made him realise he can't move around forever._

_I miss you. (And it's ok that it took so long for you to write back.)_

_/Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_Hi, we are fine._

_Except Ron, who have broke a leg. (It will be fixed in no time the healers say.)_

_We haven't been involved in any fighting or so. At least that's not the reason Ron's hurt._

_He just (he will kill me for telling anyone this) fell down the stairs at the headquarters_

_when a portrait started screaming at him with no apperent reason._

_/Harry_


	7. Week 7

Disclaimer: I wouldn't sit here if I owned HP, right? Therefore you can easily draw the conclusion that i don't.

_To: Harry_

_Well, that sounds like my brother alright._

_You say he fell of a stair?_

_Hey, you haven't told Fred and George about it, right?_

_They would tease him to death..._

_Anyway, it is prettyboring over here._

_There are no more visits allowed in Hogsmeade anymore._

_They have also sealed almost the doors with some kind of spell_

_that only the teachers seem to be able to break._

_Not even the library is open if no staff is supervising everything._

_The room of requirement have also been sealed, and it is hevily guarded._

_I can't belive it's gone SEVEN weeks since I saw you!_

_Oh, I miss you so much._

_/Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_We may visit the school to look for clues later._

_If so, I will tell you, and we can meet for a while._

_I don't have much time to write now, we are on our way for another_

_lead to a horcrux._

_Ron's leg is almost healed now, but Hermione don't want him to come._

_I can say that I understandshe don't want him to come, after all, he is kinda wounded._

_It could get worse, and he would slow us down on our way._

_You say it's boring at Hogwarts, but at least you are there._

_I hope to see you before another seven weeks have passed._

_/Harry_


End file.
